gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwent Update: Nov 15, 2016
Gameplay-card Strength / abilities changes *Changed the rarity of Legendary leaders to Epic. Players receive 600 scraps for any non-starter Leader in their collection (to make up the difference in crafting price). *Monsters faction ability no longer keeps Gold units on the battlefield. *Unit version of Eredin now Silver and immune to Frost. Unit version of Eredin now has the 'Wild Hunt' category. *Clear Skies now only resets red (weakened) strength values. *When Weather is removed at the end of a round, only red strength values are reset. *Philippa Eilhart no longer affects Gold cards. Philippa strength increased from 6 to 12. Philippa changed to disloyal only. *Ice Giant loses 7 strength when Frost is removed, instead of resetting to base strength. *Reinforced Trebuchet strength increased from 4 to 5. Reinforced Trebuchet damage decreased from 2 to 1. Reinforced Trebuchets no longer buff each other. *Clan Tordarroch Shieldsmith strength increased from 3 to 4. Tordarroch Shieldsmith buff decreased from 4 to 2. *Sarah self buff decreased from 4 to 3. *Nature's Gift no longer copies Gold cards. *Added a new "Medic" category. *Priestess of Freya cannot resurrect cards with the "Medic" category. *Field Medic cannot resurrect cards with the "Medic" category. *Queensguard now increases Cerys base strength. *Elven Mercenary no longer draws and plays Gold Special Cards. *Priscilla now draws 2 revealed cards, player chooses which one to play. *Regis: Higher Vampire is now Silver. Regis: Higher Vampire strength decreased from 10 to 8. *Dimeritium Bomb now resets Gold unit strength. *Redanian Elite ability now only takes into account instances on your side. *Sigrdrifa strength increased from 1 to 2. *Restoration now grants a +2 buff to the base strength of the resurrected unit. *Draug no longer destroys Gold units. *Fireball Trap now spawns 1 Neophyte instead of none when target is not destroyed. *Discarding Clan an Craite Raiders now counts as a "discard" despite their ability being triggered. *Returning a card to your hand from the battlefield now clears all effects, even countdown. *Saskia now has the "Dragon" category. *"Elf" category added to several units. *Weather now affects Ambush cards after they are revealed. *Ocvist now returns to player's hand even if there are no units on the opposing side. *Borkh will not Scorch a second unit if he Scorches himself first. *Morkvarg is now also resurrected when discarded. *Hawker Support no longer gets buffed when destroyed by Scorch or Epidemic. Hawker Support ability now works correctly with cards such as Lacerate. *Roach is now played correctly when a card is converted to Gold. *Geralt: Igni no longer takes into account unrevealed cards. *Cards immune to Weather display a passive icon now. *Toruviel now reveals if your opponent's pass ends the game. *Priscilla no longer blocks the game if she draws cards that require targets on the first turn. Game fixes *Fixed issue whereby the game would crash on some PCs while opening Card Kegs. Fixed issue whereby losing Internet connection while selecting a Rare card from an opened Card Keg would block users from entering the Shop upon reconnection. *Fixed issue whereby the player would not get a reward after leveling up. *Fixed some issues involving infinite loading screens. *Game stability after suffering from connection losses has been improved. *Fixed minor Russian language issues. *Fixed several font issues in Brazilian Portuguese. *Fixed issue whereby your counterpart would lose input when entering Deck Builder after you canceled a Friend Match. *Fixed issue whereby using a card received as a reward in a deck in multiplayer required a restart in order to save the deck. *Fixed performance drops when browsing through lots of cards in a graveyard. *Fixed issue whereby mashing buttons would lead to input loss. *Fixed several issues in the Tutorials. *Fixed issue whereby "Mill Spare Cards Failure" pop-up persisted on screen after attempting to mill while disconnected. Milling cards using the keyboard is now possible. *Improved selection highlights. *Fixed various typos in all languages. *Fixed issue whereby viewing a graveyard from which a Ghoul is currently consuming a unit would desynchronize the game. *Fixed issue whereby registering the Keg received after finishing the Tutorial in some users' accounts would result in an error and directions to contact support. Game polishes *A large number of tooltips have been reworded or corrected across all languages (including Torrential Rain, Warcry, Ice Giant, Thunderbolt Potion, and Nekker Warrior). *New sound effects for cards (Blue Stripes Commando, Pavetta, Sabrina Glevissig, Sile, Sarah, Vrihedd Vanguard, Igni, Scoia'tael Leaders). *New Good Game notification icon. *Tweaks and improvements to Collection layout. *Now possible to quit the game from the Sign In screen. *Decreased downtime between crafting multiple cards. *The AI has been improved and should provide more of a challenge. *Card Kegs are now sorted differently in the Shop. *Improved visibility of Gold borders on the board. Category:Updates